


Dr. Shire

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You're trying to find a new family doctor for your son.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 54





	Dr. Shire

Erik was always scared of doctors. You didn’t fully understand why, seeing as the most dramatic thing the little boy had ever gone to the doctor for was a checkup. The fact that his previous pediatrician that he was just getting used to retired only made everything that much worse. 

You had done research, trying to find a new pediatrician that came recommended for children with fears of doctors, and you had come across a man named Dr. Heelshire. Loved by parents, and close to your home. Some of his reviews had come with a very unusual warning; that he had burns all over his face that some children might find scary at first.

When it came time for Erik’s next appointment, you decided that there would be no better way to vet the man than for Erik to meet him himself.

Erik clung to you the day of the appointment. A receptionist had taken you both to a room where Erik was supposed to sit on the observation table. But he had started crying when you tried to set him down, so instead you sat on the table, with your sniffing son in your lap. 

The observation room was covered in pretty colors and drawings that other children had apparently given the doctor. Erik as nearly completely calmed down when the door opened, and a tall man with dark hair and painful looking burn marks on his face walked into the room.

He looked at the two of you and smiled. His eyes were a brilliant green color. You smiled back, gently taking Erik’s hand.

“Erik, the doctor is here.” You said soothingly.

He buried his face in your shoulder, and you gave the doctor an apologetic look. The doctor smiled knowingly, kneeling down in front of you.

“So you’re Erik?” Dr. Heelshire smiled, holding out his hand. “Do you mind if I tell you something?”

Erik peeked at the doctor, frowning slightly.

“I’m a little nervous right now.” Dr. Heelshire said, putting his hand down. “I’m not great at meeting new people, so, I hope you’ll help me out.”

Erik turned to the doctor. “How?”

Dr. Heelshire smiled. “Well, first, I’ll tell you my name, and then you’ll tell me your name, and then we’ll shake hands. And then we’ll know each other.”

Erik’s face scrunched up as he thought it over. “Well, okay.”

Dr. Heelshire smiled. “I’m doctor Heelshire. If you can’t pronounce Heelshire, you can call me Dr. Heel, or Dr. Shire. Or you can call me Brahms.”

“Shire? Like where hobbits live?” Erik perked up, sliding out of your lap. You took the opportunity to stand, walking over to the guest’s seats. 

Dr. Heelshire grinned. “Exactly where hobbits live.”

“I love hobbits! I love dwarves more!” Erik cried excitedly, kicking his feet happily. 

“The Lord of the Rings is my favorite book series.” Dr. Heelshire said. “I’m glad you like it too - that means we have something in common! Now all I need is your name.”

“Erik!” Your son proclaimed, holding out his hand. “I was named after a book about an opera.”

Dr. Heelshire chuckled and took his hand, shaking it. “Nice to meet you, Erik of the Opera, I am Brahms of the Shire.”

You smiled at the sight. Erik had never warmed up to an adult he didn’t know before, especially not a stranger who was a doctor. 

“Now, Eric of the Opera.” Dr. Heelshire pulled out his stethoscope. “I’m going to listen to your heart with this metal thing. Now I can warm it up, or I can keep it cold and you can try not to scream.”

“I won’t scream just because it’s cold.” Erik insisted.

“Well, the thing is, if you scream, I get to scream too.” Dr. Heelshire said, holding up the metal bit. “Sound fair?”

Erik nodded, bracing himself for the stethoscope. Dr. Heelshire pressed the metal bit against Erik’s skin, and Erik promptly screamed because of the cold. Dr. Heelshire screamed as well, in a voice exactly the same pitch as your son.

Erik started laughing, and you laughed as well. 

The examination went fast, Erik and his new pediatrician becoming fast friends. You were enamored by this handsome doctor, at his ease with your son and his playful attitude. As the appointment wrapped up, you picked up Erik, resting him on your hip.

“Thank you so much, Dr. Heelshire.” You smiled at the doctor, and for the first time, the doctor seemed bashful.

“Of course, Erik is a great kid.” He said, turning to your son. “Until next time, Erik of the Opera?”

“Bye, Brahms of the Shire!” Erik smiled, waving. 

You started walking out of the office, but you stopped, turning back to Dr. Heelshire. 

“I’m sorry if this is too forward, but do you like coffee?” You said before you could stop yourself.

Dr. Heelshire blushed, stammering slightly. “W-well, actually I don’t like bitter stuff.”

You smiled pleasantly. You knew it wasn’t quite appropriate to try and ask out your child’s doctor, but he was so good with Erik, you figured you’d take a stab in the dark.

“Have a good day, doctor.” You said, turning to leave.

“But I like bubble tea!” He called. He smiled slightly when you turned back to him. “I’m sorry, I work better with kids than adults. But, I’d like to go out with you. I-if that’s what you were asking.”

You giggled. “Then, the bubble tea place on 5th avenue on Saturday at one?” 

Dr. Heelshire nodded, grinning cutely. “Yes.”

Erik smiled widely. “I’m going too!”

Dr. Heelshire chuckled and bowed dramatically. “Of course, Erik of the Opera. I will see you then.”

You laughed softly, ruffling Erik’s hair as you exited the office. “It’s a date.” You called.


End file.
